


All I Want For Christmas

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: This is for Becca’s Christmas challenge on Tumblr! I picked the song "All I Want for Christmas is you."





	All I Want For Christmas

“It’s Christmas Eve, let’s go have a drink,” Dean said to you and Sam.

“I’m game,” you smiled, looking hopefully at Sam. You had decided that this time you were going to tell him exactly how you felt. You had been in love with him for years, there were times when you thought he felt the same but you were never sure. But you knew that you needed a little liquid courage.

“I think, I’m just going to stay here,” Sam said grabbing a book from his duffel.

Dean watched as your face fell, he knew how you felt about Sammy. He shook his head, sometimes he just wanted to kick Sam’s ass for being so blind to you. He knew that you would be the best thing to ever happen to his little brother, hell he was even jealous that someone as beautiful as you was in love with a Winchester. After all, Winchester’s weren’t allowed to have a happy ever after.

“C’mon Y/N, let’s leave Scrooge here,” Dean said, throwing his arm around you, he led you to the door. “We’ll be back Sammy, have fun with your book.”

 

Dean led you to the Impala, he opened the passenger door for you, causing you to look at him strange.

“What? I know how to be a gentleman,” he smirked.

“Am I dying? Did you make another deal?” you teased.

“Shut up and get in the car, smart ass,” Dean rolled his eyes.

The bar was decorated for the holidays, with multi colored lights strung up on any surface that could hold a staple- inside and out. The sign out front let everyone know that tonight was karaoke night and sure enough the parking lot was pretty full for Christmas Eve.

You started to bounce up and down in your seat as you saw the sign, “Dean, look, it’s karaoke! Let’s get hammered and sing some redneck rock!”

He chuckled at your enthusiasm, “Sure sweetheart, we can do that.” Truthfully, when he saw the sign, he knew exactly how to help you and Sammy finally get over this craziness. “We can sing some redneck rock, but first let’s get into the holiday spirit.”

The two of you walked into the bar as someone was wailing out “Freebird” and not well. Dean cringed, “Definitely going to need lots of alcohol.”

He walked you to the bar, he didn’t want some assholes thinking you were available. In his eyes, you belonged to his brother. He ordered four shots of whiskey, knowing that this would be the quickest way to be able to get you to talk about Sam. It only took four shots apiece.

You were resting your head on your hand, listening to the lady on stage sing about being a redneck woman, when you smacked Dean on the arm, “Why is your brother such a fuddy duddy?”

Dean snorted into his beer, he thought this was going to be easier than he first figured. “What do you mean? Sammy’s a good guy.” He had pulled his phone out, and hit record what you had to say.

“Yeah, he is,” you said in a wistful tone, “He’s so brave, smart and funny. Oh, and he’s soo sexy! I just want to climb him like a tree most of the time.”

“Whoa, princess, TMI!” Dean laughed out.

You shrugged, “It’s not like he would ever notice me, not like that anyway. I love him but he only sees me as a friend, I really need to pee.” You jumped off the bar stool and staggered a couple steps.

Dean had grabbed your arm to steady you, he watched as you walked to the bathroom, then sent a text to his hard headed brother.

What is your problem?

 

Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to lay down and try to read, but his mind kept going to you out at the bar with Dean. He was wondering if some jerk would try to pick you up and he hoped that Dean wouldn’t let that happen. He wanted to tell you for so long what you meant to him, but everytime he thought about it, memories of Jess, Madison, and Amelia would surface. He frowned when his phone went off, his eyes got big as he read Dean’s message.

Dude what are you talking about?

Dean looked at his phone, he attached the voice recording and sent it to him, tapping his knuckles on the bar.

Sam listened to you say that you loved him and felt his heart stop. He shook his head, even though it was breaking his heart, he responded.

Dean, you know that it couldn’t work. We don’t get to have the apple pie life.

Dean shook his head, sometimes he wanted to lock you both in a room together until you killed each other or fucked. He shoved his phone under a napkin when he saw you walk back towards the bar.

“Four more shots, please,” you asked as you sat back down. “I was going to tell him tonight if he came with us.” Tears filled your eyes, “Maybe I should….”

“Maybe you should what, sweetheart?” Dean said softly. His heart thumping wildly in his chest. ‘Don’t say leave, please don’t say leave’, he thought. That would kill Sam for sure.

“Nothing, I’m gonna go sing,” you murmured. You walked up to the stage, looking through the song list, saw an old favorite and made your decision. Once it was your turn, you took the microphone, “Well since it’s Christmas Eve and we’re all obviously here instead of with our loved ones, I thought maybe I would sing a song that may mean something to all of us. I know this song really applies to me and a special someone who isn’t here.”

 

I don’t want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don’t care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

 

Dean listened carefully, he grabbed his phone. Sam looked down at his phone, ‘Why is Dean facetiming me?’ he thought, he answered with a sigh.

“Just shut up and watch,” Dean grunted, he swung the phone to face the stage.

 

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

 

I don’t want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don’t care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

 

Sam felt his pulse start to race, he looked at your face on the screen, every emotion plainly visible.

I don’t need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won’t make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

 

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

 

The phone swung back to Dean’s face which was cold, “I think she’s leaving, Sammy. She hasn’t said it yet, but it’s coming. We need-you need her.”

“Dean, I can’t,” his voice broke. “If something were to happen to her..”

She’s a hunter, Sam. She has both of us to protect her,“ Dean spat

Sam sat immobile for what seemed like a lifetime.

Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas

I won’t even wish for snow

And I’m just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

 

I won’t make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won’t even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

 

‘Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

 

Dean swung the phone back to your face, Sam’s heart breaking as he saw the tears slowly sliding down your cheeks, without thinking he stood up quickly and headed towards the door.

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children’s

Laughter fills the air

 

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won’t you bring me the one I really need?

Won’t you please bring my baby to me?

 

Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas

This is all I’m asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

 

Dean was watching you carefully, he could tell that you were close to breaking with each word that you sang. Everyone in the bar was mesmerized by the emotion that you were putting into each word. The door to the bar opened, with the jangling of bells and your eyes froze on the sight of Sam standing there, chest heaving and holding mistletoe.

 

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

 

You dropped the microphone and jumped down from the stage, Sam long strides had caught him up to you in no time. He held the mistletoe over your head and whispered

 

All I want for Christmas is you, baby


End file.
